


Locus amoenus

by Lils_White



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), Gen, Immortal Frodo Baggins, Implied Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf, M/M, Mentioned Arwen, Mentioned Bilbo Baggins, Mentioned Elrond - Freeform, Mentioned Galadriel, Mentioned Gandalf, POV Sauron, Sauron is So Done, Valinor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White
Summary: Mucho, muchísimo tiempo después de la destrucción del anillo, Frodo Bolsón sigue siendo una molesta espina clavada en su costado.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 5





	Locus amoenus

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien en sus cartas, _repetidamente _: Frodo y Bilbo viajan a las Tierras Imperecederas tras la destrucción del anillo pero no se vuelven inmortales, y mueren allí con el paso del tiempo. Las Tierras Imperecederas no conceden la inmortalidad.__
> 
> __Yo: IMAGINAD UN FRODO INMORTAL._ _
> 
> __*Olórin es Gandalf._ _

**Locus amoenus**

_«What's won is won._

_But it can always be undone»._

Undone, Tommee Profitt ft. Fleurie

Al principio, no había nada. Luego llegó todo.

Mairon no recuerda el comienzo, porque no estaba allí. Pero sí recuerda lo que vino después. Recuerda las canciones que dieron forma al universo y la armonía entrelazada que compuso la silueta de las nubes y el brillo de las estrellas. Recuerda paz y recuerda la sensación de _pertenecer_ , de _ser_ , de _servir._

Recuerda la pequeña melodía que se salió de tono y fue rechazada y tildada como amenaza. Recuerda como él la siguió de buena gana, hipnotizado por sus notas sinuosas y sus susurros seductores.

Recuerda dolor, fuego y pérdida.

Y recuerda ser Sauron, el temible señor de Mordor.

Después de todo, la efímera nostalgia de sus recuerdos es todo lo que le queda.

—… Solo digo que, según Gandalf, Bilbo llevó el anillo en el Bosque Negro. Eso está muy cerca de Dol Guldur, podrías haberlo recuperado ahí. ¡Y yo pasé al lado del Rey Brujo cuando lo cargaba, y no te diste cuenta! Al parecer crucé todo Mordor sin que pestañearas. Jaja, pestañear, ¿me sigues? Por lo del Ojo. Lo que intento decir es que estuviste muy cerca de recuperar tu poder en varias ocasiones pero ni te percataste, lo que me hace pensar que fue un grave fallo de estrategia por tu parte y… Eh, ¿adónde vas?

Le queda la nostalgia y un mediano que ha decidido perseguir su espíritu ambulante para restregarle su victoria.

Tras la destrucción del anillo, Mairon quedó reducido a una mera reminiscencia de su antigua existencia. Un soplo de energía que existía a través del viento y el dolor, y se aferraba a la realidad a base de pura ira. Con el paso de las edades y mucho, mucho esfuerzo, Mairon logró recuperarse ligeramente, hasta ser algo más que un susurro clamando justicia.

Continuaba existiendo como poco más que una sombra entre mundos, pero al menos podía proyectar su imagen ante los ojos de mortales e inmortales y podía comunicarse con ellos. A sabiendas de que todavía tardaría muchas edades en recuperar un resquicio de su verdadero poder, Mairon hizo la única cosa sensible en su situación.

Buscó al mediano que lo había destruido para vengarse. Seduciría y arrastraría al pequeño hobbit a su lado y luego, cuando el ingenuo ser lo amara tanto que deseara abrirse el pecho y entregarle el corazón todavía palpitante, Mairon lo aplastaría.

—¿Te has enfadado? —Pregunta el mediano en cuestión apretando el paso para poder igualar sus grandes zancadas—. Solo quería estudiar tu estrategia para que pudieras reflexionar por qué fuiste derrotado por dos hobbits cansados, no hace falta que te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Su plan de venganza no funcionó tan bien como cabría esperar (al igual que la mayoría de sus planes, si Mairon fuera honesto consigo mismo alguna vez, cosa que nunca es).

El tiempo en las Tierras Imperecederas (situadas en el oculto continente de Aman) había cambiado al hombrecillo patético y tembloroso que Mairon conoció a través de su anillo, y al que odia más de lo que nunca ha odiado a ningún mortal. Mairon descubrió que la estancia ahí había transformado a su enemigo en una persona tranquila y llena de aplomo, con un brillo malicioso al fondo de sus ojos que no era habitual en alguien de su raza.

Mairon se le apareció por primera vez en un sueño. El hobbit estaba sufriendo una pesadilla en la que era incapaz tejer un gorro por más que se esforzara, y en su lugar siempre terminaba con un calcetín en la mano. El sueño estaba repleto de frustración y colores oscuros que reflejaban el pobre ánimo de su soñador, y Mairon pensó con sorna que una pesadilla tan patética era propia de una criatura miserable.

Dejó que su presencia se extendiera por el subconsciente del hobbit. «Yo te daré razones para sentir terror», pensó Mairon observando con desdén el décimo calcetín que tejía el mediano accidentalmente.

Planeaba asustarlo antes de comenzar la seducción. Recordarle quién era el ser todopoderoso y quién la pequeña rata que se metió donde no la llamaban. Oh, iba a ser tan divertido.

Sin embargo, en lugar de mostrarse aterrorizado y pedir piedad, el joven sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo.

—¿Eres tú, no? ¡Sauron! —Los calcetines amontonados desaparecieron y el mundo del sueño estalló con colores brillantes ante la desconcertante alegría del hobbit—. ¡Decían que volverías algún día pero no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi me había olvidado de ti también! —Los colores que los rodeaban se relajaron y se tornaron azulados con alivio—. ¡Ya iba siendo hora, todo es muy aburrido por aquí!

Así, su plan de venganza había sido burdamente trucado por la siempre presente y diminuta espina en su costado. El ridículo mediano no le tuvo ningún miedo (lo que, con perspectiva y a regañadientes, puede admitir que tiene cierto sentido ya que Mairon sigue tan débil que es incapaz de hacerle _nada_ ) y tampoco estuvo interesado en sus seducciones ni manipulaciones.

No, lo que el hobbit quería era _ser su amigo._ Desde entonces lo persigue contándole historias que no le interesan y riendo como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

(A veces, Mairon se refugia en las montañas para refunfuñar, rememorar Mordor y preguntarse si esto es otro castigo de Ilúvatar. Casi puede sentir la petulancia de Melian como una presencia física que lo asfixia).

—A los demás no les gusta que hable contigo, ¿sabes? Te habrían echado de aquí si no fuera por mí —continúa el mediano todavía caminando a su lado, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos. Tiene unas pestañas extraordinariamente largas, Mairon las detesta—. Podrías mostrarte un poco más agradecido y responder cuando te hablo. Estoy sacrificando mi tiempo y mis amistades para darte conversación.

Mairon está tentando de responderle que el único sacrificio que le interesa es uno que termine con su sangre mediocre decorando la tierra, pero se contiene. Sabe por experiencia que cualquier respuesta que dé será considerada una victoria por el pequeño ser y, ¿acaso no ha logrado ya suficientes victorias a sus expensas?

El hobbit suspira con dramatismo ante su silencio, como si él fuera el torturado y no al revés.

—Estuve con Gimli y Legolas el otro día —le confía dando un salto para esquivar una raíz especialmente grande. Los Jardines de Lórien se abren ante ellos, amplios y espesos, de un verdor tan intenso que casi daña los ojos. Mairon, que vuelve a tener algo parecido a un cuerpo (aunque tan débil como mantequilla recién fundida), aprecia el olor a tierra y el canto de los pájaros—. Resulta que eran mis amigos y ayudaron en tu derrota, aunque no recuerde a ninguno de los dos. Parecen agradables. Los invité a tomar el té y pasamos una buena tarde, aunque los modales de Gimli dejen mucho que desear.

Mairon se arriesga a echar un vistazo al mediano por el rabillo del ojo, que afortunadamente no mira en su dirección por una vez y observa el suelo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Hay una razón por la que el continente de Aman está reservado para elfos y no para mortales. Olórin fue demasiado ingenuo para verlo, o quizá lo vio pero no le importó en su momento (al fin y al cabo, no parece que le preocupen demasiado los mortales a su cargo). Pero Mairon se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía desde el principio.

En las Tierras Imperecederas no se puede morir. Y los mortales, por definición, están creados para morir. ¿Qué sucede cuándo arrastras a un mortal al reino de los inmortales? Nada bueno. No importa que hayan portado el anillo, siguen siendo mortales y la naturaleza de un ser no puede ser cambiada con una reliquia mágica y un par de experiencias cercanas al más allá.

Ahí los mortales no mueren y, en consecuencia, su cuerpo creado para morir desarrolla problemas para mantenerse al día. Los elfos no tienen inconveniente en vivir siglos y siglos y siglos y recordar cada una de sus vivencias con total claridad, porque ese es su propósito. Pero los mortales olvidan, porque la ley natural los prepara para cerrar los ojos en algún momento, no para respirar para siempre.

Tras muchas edades en tierra de inmortales, el mediano había empezado a olvidar su vida. Sus primeros años, sus amigos mortales, su existencia antes de llegar a las Tierras Imperecederas. Al final, el único recuerdo de la Tierra Media que mantenía era el del propio Sauron; el del enemigo que casi destroza su alma y acaba con él.

Hay cierta satisfacción en saber que, aunque perdió, logró introducirse tanto en la mente del mediano que su recuerdo es el único conocimiento que mantiene de su vida como mortal.

—¿Recuerdas que hubo mucho revuelo con la llegada de Gimli en su momento? —continúa el hobbit, más serio de lo que suele estar nunca en su presencia—. Al parecer no tenía permiso para estar aquí y Legolas lo trajo de contrabando; a Elrond casi le dio un ataque, nunca le había visto perder los estribos de esa forma —ríe entre dientes, con esa chispa maliciosa que le ha surgido en las últimas décadas creándole un hoyuelo en la mejilla—. A mí me pareció muy romántico, sin embargo, y Galadriel estuvo de acuerdo conmigo así que lo dejaron quedarse.

Mairon contiene una mueca, como hace cada vez que escucha ese nombre maldito. Sus días en Aman consisten en sufrir la presencia del mediano y en esquivar a la elfa. No por nada en concreto; no le tiene ningún miedo a la muy engreída pero… Le gusta tomar precauciones.

—Me pregunto si le pasará lo mismo que nos pasó a Bilbo y a mí y empezará a olvidar, o si eso es cosa de hobbits —musita su acompañante pensativo. Mairon intenta no poner los ojos en blanco—. Sería bastante trágico que lo hiciera, aunque supongo que Legolas puede recordar por él y eso es bonito en cierto modo, ¿no crees?

No, Mairon no lo cree. A Mairon no podría interesarle menos la vida amorosa de dos imbéciles que lucharon contra él y ayudaron a traer su fin.

—El otro día Elrond estuvo muy triste acordándose de su hija, ¿sabes? Así que supongo que recordar no siempre algo positivo cuando vives para siempre. Creo que está muerta. Se llamaba Arwen. Decidió ser mortal para casarse con un rey humano. Imagino que eso también es romántico, renunciar a tu inmortalidad por alguien a quien amas.

El mediano suspira con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada soñadora, pero Mairon está demasiado ocupado sintiendo alivio para prestarle atención. Así que la hija de Elrond está muerta; eso son buena noticias. Nunca le había gustado Arwen; durante todo su reinado en Mordor sus espías jamás le trajeron demasiada información sobre la joven y eso le inquietaba. Era descrita como callada, bella, enamorada del heredero de Isildur y, lo más alarmante de todo, como la nieta favorita de Galadriel. Mairon no sentía ningún deseo de conocerla. Lo último que necesitaba era una nueva Lúthien metiéndose en su camino.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde llegaron Gimli y Legolas, sin embargo, ojalá viniera alguien nuevo para cambiar los aires —se anima repentinamente el mediano, girando sus enormes ojos hacia él. Mairon no da señales de oírlo—. Solo puedes aprender una cierta cantidad de patrones para tejer antes de que se vuelva repetitivo. Casi siento deseos de que provoques otra guerra; por horrible que sea servirá como distracción.

Es algo en su tono, una especie de burla escondida entre buenos modales o un desinterés por la propia inmortalidad que tensa a Mairon y le insta a responder por primera vez en toda la conversación, aunque sepa que el mediano se lo vaya a tomar como una victoria.

(Siempre celebra cuando consigue hacerle hablar, aunque sea en monosílabos).

—Deberías disfrutar de la paz mientras puedas —susurra, rozando con los dedos una flor de pétalos azules que se estira con amor hacia los rayos de sol que se cuelan entre los árboles. Ha detenido el paseo, y el hobbit se para con él—. La Batalla Final que fue profetizada está cada día más cerca. Morgoth volverá y yo lucharé a su lado, y todos caeréis bajo nuestro poder.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación mira al mediano a los ojos. Son de un color claro, como el mar, pero con unas pequeñas motas doradas.

Como su Anillo.

Y entonces, al igual que una flor abriéndose al amanecer, el mediano le sonríe como si no acabara de amenazar la existencia del mundo y Mairon… Mairon lo odia con toda su alma.

(Frodo Bolsón tiene una sonrisa injustamente bonita).

**Author's Note:**

> **Información adicional (o yo reflexionando sobre mi propio fanfic porque no me callo ni bajo el agua) **:****
> 
> Tolkien menciona insistentemente que vivir en las Tierras Imperecederas no te hace inmortal; simplemente es el lugar donde viven los inmortales. Como veis, lo he ignorado con alegría. Me parecía demasiado interesante explorar la idea de un Frodo inmortal que va olvidando su pasado (y es una manera fácil de que quiera acercarse a Sauron).  
> La pérdida de memoria es algo que le sucede a todos los mortales que logran una vida inmortal de una manera u otra (sí, le pasará a Gimli también), pues su mente no está preparada para asimilar tantos años de recuerdos. En consecuencia, ni Frodo ni Bilbo recuerdan apenas sus vidas antes de llegar al continente de los inmortales. El único recuerdo seguro que mantiene Frodo es del propio Sauron, porque el anillo lo destrozó mucho y le creó un trauma que permanece a nivel subconsciente, aunque en sí no recuerde apenas la guerra.  
> Es por eso que tiene tantos deseos de hablar con Sauron y acercarse a él, porque es su único lazo con su olvidada vida y porque, además, lo saca del profundo aburrimiento en el que lo sume la inmortalidad. Bilbo lo lleva mejor, pero Frodo creció impaciente con los siglos. Es por eso que este Frodo es más similar a su primera aparición en los libros (risueño, despreocupado, muy a su bola), y no la versión traumatizada y melancólica en la que acaba convertido tras toda la guerra. Sin embargo, también tiene una madurez y una malicia que ha desarrollado con los siglos y la monotonía (y el trauma sigue afectando su forma de actuar, aunque él no recuerde los detalles).
> 
> Se supone que, tras hacerse mayor y tener muchos hijos, Sam también parte hacia las Tierras Imperecederas como Último Portador del Anillo (solo los elfos, los portadores del anillo, los magos y aparentemente el novio de Legolas pueden viajar allí). Como en el fic viajar al continente implica volverte inmortal, aquí Sam decide no hacerlo y morir junto a su esposa como el mortal que es.
> 
> Sauron se pasea por las Tierras Imperecederas como alma en pena y la única razón por la que no lo han echado a patadas es porque está tan débil que no será una amenaza para nadie durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y porque Frodo pidió que lo dejaran quedarse. Además, prefieren tenerlo a la vista en lugar de perdido en la Tierra Media creando drama.
> 
> ¿Qué creéis que le molestaría más a Tolkien, que ignore su worldbuilding o que shippee a Sauron y Frodo? ¡Decídmelo en comentarios!


End file.
